dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball EOE
Dragon Ball: End of Existence 1: Life in Central City Narrator: "Our story takes place shortly after Son Goku battles Bills, the weakest of all tweleve gods of destruction, with a young adult named Geyser. He's a clueless young saiyan/human hybrid that has no idea of the world outside of his everyday life. However, little does he know his average every day life is about to change forever." Geyser: "Man, why did I ever leave home?" *He says walking through the heavily dense forest* "It's not like I'll ever be able achieve this "legend". Bah, nothing but farytails it seems. Huh?....What's that?" *He hears the sounds of a thriving city along with the presence of huge buildings. He begins to pick up pace out of curiosity and flys off into the air to get a much better view* "WOAH!!! Hahaha! This place is awesome!" * He flies forward faster and eventually is left hovering over a crowded city street, he cautiously descends until he's left in the middle of the street.* ????: *looks up from her newspaper at a local dinner to see a strange looking man standing in the street with a huge smile wiped across his face* "Huh...? What is that idiot doing?" *She thinks to her self while sipping a cup of coffee.* *Takes a deep breath* "Aaaahhhh! What a beautiful place!" *He hears a loud honking sound and turns to investigate. However before he can turn a large truck SLAMS! into him and creates a cloud of smoke around the two* *She spits out her coffee and screams* Oh NO! *Yelled dropping her cup and dashing outside to get a closer look* "Hahahaha, woah there boy!" *He's encased in the large dent left in the vehicle, the smoke clears and he turns to the pale woman* "Huh....? Are you okay, is something wrong?" *Her jaw drops and she feints falling backwards* *Geyser jumps over the wreckage, ignoring the angry driver, and grabs her hand and pulls her towards him a mere moment before the womans head smacks the ground.* Hey, lady! Are you okay? *She shakes her head and notices her situation coming back to consciousness* Huh...what? *She looks at the mans face only to see a big smile and eyes shut, then she notices how close she is to him* AHHH! *Shoves him away while blushing* What's wrong with you! *confused* Nothing? You randomly started to fall out of no where so I helped you. Oh how kind of you. *saying sarcastically* But I can take care of myself, as for you, I'd say you need some serious help! "You bet I DO! Can you answer some questions for me?!" "ARE YOU INSANE!!! You need to get to a hospital!" "No I don't.....say, what's a hospital?" "WHAT! Are you from another planet or something?" ? "I think you're nuts, lady. The only place I've ever been is the mountains. I came all the way out here out of curiosity. What's your name by the way?" *Shocked at his apparent stupidity* "I can't even.....ugh it's Alys." "Nice to meet you, I'm Geyser." "I can show you around if you'd like?" "Really! Haha, awesome!" The two would then continue to tour the city and an eager Geyser would learn all there is to be about the city life. Eventually Alys suggests to him if he'd like to start working at her father's restaurant as a dishwasher. To which he replies "Sure? How hard can it be?" Category:Fan Fiction